


Party Troubles

by GayForWerewolves



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Insecure Nori, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tali is a dwarrowdam OC that doesn't even have any lines in this fic but oops I love her, but he gets over it pretty quick, just takes a few Dwalin cuddles, this might be one of the tamest fics I've written in a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayForWerewolves/pseuds/GayForWerewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nori doesn't like parties. He specially doesn't like parties full of snobby rich nobles who talk shit about him where they know he can hear them.</p><p>written for the prompt: “How can you think I’m anything but hopelessly in love with you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Troubles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Sparkle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sparkle/gifts).



> I was taking prompts on tumblr from a list of one liners and Blue_Sparkle sent me this line and Nwalin and the fic got away from me so I decided it was long enough to go on here. :)

Nori stood alone in a darkened corner of the great hall watching the festivities taking place with mild interest and vague dislike. He was there because he had to be, as both an honored member of the now famous Company and as someone betrothed to nobility. Nori humphed and took a deep swig of the ale he was drinking without really tasting it. He watched his brothers happily rubbing elbows with Erebor’s elite and frowned. Just a few years prior, none of those nobles would look twice at either of them, aside from maybe Balin who had always been kind to those less fortunate.

Nori’s frown quirked up at the corner for a split second as he watched the aforementioned dwarf put his hand on Dori’s back as he came over to speak to him. Dori blushed and Nori rolled his eyes. Those two old fools were obvious and needed to stop skirting around the issue and do something about it. Nori had half a mind to lock them in a closet together if he didn’t know that Dori could probably break down the door of any closet Nori might find.

The music started up and the mood shifted as dwarves moved from the dance floor to allow those who wished to dance, the space to do so. Several dwarves moved closer to his corner and he crossed his arms and squared his shoulders to look less like someone who wanted to be approached and talked to. Nori internally cursed the formal attire that he wore as it didn’t lend itself to looking unapproachable at all, with the soft low collar and jeweled belt that held his loose and flowing tunic around his waist. Nori guessed that was probably Dori’s intention when he picked out his younger brother’s outfit and mentally made a note to pick his own clothes next time, even if he had to admit to himself that he looked quite nice in what Dori had chosen.

Some more of the crowd moved around and Nori now had a clear shot view of Dwalin from where he stood. Nori couldn’t help the smile that came to his lips and hid it behind another drink of his ale. Dwalin always looked gorgeous in his formal attire, though Nori supposed that he was biased because he thought that Dwalin looked gorgeous in everything; but the blue of Dwalin’s tight velvet tunic brought out the blue in his eyes. Not to mention, hugged all of his muscles in the best of ways. Nori grinned as he thought about running his hands over the soft fabric covering Dwalin’s chest and tried not to cackle to himself as he pictured the blush that would be covering Dwalin’s cheeks if Nori dared to do so in public.

Dwalin was talking to someone but Nori couldn’t see who it was other than someone obviously shorter than him, but that didn’t narrow it down much since Dwalin was quite the giant among dwarven kind. The crowd shifted again when a more lively song started and Nori could now see the Dam that Dwalin was talking to. She was awfully small and svelte for a dwarf, Nori noted, having a similar physique as his own, and she laughed and tucked her thick reddish hair behind her ear as she talked. Nori frowned.

“Don’t they look so natural together?” Nori heard one of the young nobles standing near him say, obviously purposefully loud enough for Nori to hear.

“She’s just the sort of person that a son of Fundin should be with, as well.” the other noble commented, not even hiding the side eye they gave Nori in his corner. “Noble and strong and have you seen her beard?”

“Her braids are also so intricate and fancy without being too showy, she’s quite talented.” the first noble commented.

Nori knew that the two nobles were just talking shit and he tried his best to ignore them and remember all the times that Dwalin proved how much he cared about Nori. And yet he couldn’t help seeing exactly the points they were trying to prove. The Dam had turned to talk to someone else briefly and Nori had caught a glimpse of her strong nose and beautifully braided beard that framed her equally beautiful smile as she laughed at something the person had said, she was, in fact, quite lovely. Nori looked around for something to take his mind off of Dwalin talking to such an attractive dwarf only for the two shit talkers to start up again.

“What is he even thinking, being with that odd little spikey dwarf? Does he even do anything?” the one closer to Nori scoffed.

“Maybe he’s good in the sack.” the other one snickered and they both laughed meanly. “I mean, why else would such a fine specimen of dwarf like Dwalin keep such a loser around?”

Nori downed the last of his ale violently, using every single bit of will power he had to not cause a scene by decking the two shitty young nobles in the face and mussing up their fancy hair before taking their nicest ornaments to pawn off later out of spite. He stomped off to go refill his cup, the two snickering behind his back as he went.

Nori shoved his cup under the barrel tap and harshly turned the knob to fill it, too much in his own angry little world to notice the hulking presence behind him until he turned around and bumped directly into Dwalin’s chest.

“Careful!” Dwalin said, putting his hands on Nori’s shoulders to steady him and Nori found himself grateful that he hadn’t filled his cup to the top, seeing that he hadn’t spilled any ale onto himself or his betrothed. Dwalin smiled down at Nori. Nori grinned weakly back and grabbed Dwalin’s hand to drag him over to one of the more secluded alcoves that had been piled with pillows for the occasion. As they went, and Dwalin waved at a few people he knew, Nori’s frown found itself back on his face. Dwalin wasn’t much for crowds or parties but he still felt comfortable in the company of nobles and the wealthy, and it just served to remind Nori that he did not. 

Once they were at the alcove, Nori pushed Dwalin into the seat. Or rather, Nori pressed against his chest and Dwalin willingly sat down. Nori plopped himself down hard next to Dwalin and pushed himself against his betrothed’s side before taking a large drink of his ale, not making eye contact with Dwalin at all.

“Nori?” Dwalin asked hesitatingly, “Are you alright?” Dwalin gently put his hand against the nape of Nori’s neck and rubbed softly at the skin there in the way that he knew that Nori liked. Nori had stiffened at the question but relaxed again as he felt Dwalin’s fingers thread gently into the up swept hair pulled into the elaborate knot that he wore for the party. He sighed and pressed himself more languidly against Dwalin before looking up to see his worried expression.

“I’m…” Nori trailed off. He was going to say that he was fine but that wasn’t entirely true and he had made a promise to stop lying to Dwalin after their last fight had blown up in his face. “…I don’t know.” It was the only thing that Nori could think of saying. He shrugged.

“Did something happen?” Dwalin asked, abandoning rubbing Nori’s neck for putting his arm around him and petting over the soft woven fabric of Nori’s tunic against his skin instead. Nori shrugged. He was debating whether telling Dwalin was important or not, yet he couldn’t shake the feeling of inadequacy that he was feeling and sighed as he realized that there was no way he was getting out of telling Dwalin one way or another.

“You looked…uh…awfully comfortable with that Dam you were talking to earlier.” Nori said, hating the way it sounded coming out of his mouth. Wasn’t he done being jealous of every pretty thing Dwalin talked to? Hadn’t that all ended when Dwalin had asked him to be his forever? But Nori didn’t know how else to phrase it.

“Who, Tali?” For his part, Dwalin looked surprised and slightly confused and Nori felt his cheeks pinking. “She’s in my guild.” Dwalin said with raised eyebrows and a slight smirk “We were talking about leather tooling, and the newest apprentice and how he seems completely overwhelmed. And then we were talking about what she’s planning on making for her girlfriend for her birthday and she asked my advice on patterning.”

Nori felt his cheeks growing hotter and this was _exactly_ why he had stopped being jealous of everyone Dwalin talked to in the first place. Dwalin was so loyal and wholesome, it probably never even occurred to him that talking to a dwarf who was so close to Nori in build and style could possibly be seen as a threat. He mentally berated himself for listening to those two idiot nobles in the first place.

“What…?” Dwalin asked and pulled Nori closer, pressing a kiss to his cheek before continuing. “What brought this on?” he whispered, their faces now close together.

Nori felt embarrassed and silly now, having essentially fallen directly into the shitty trap the two nobles had set for him and he sighed, resigning himself to the blush burning on his cheeks.

“People were…saying things.” Dwalin looked at Nori with raised eyebrows, expecting him to continue and Nori frowned a little. “Like, how she’s noble and pretty and stuff and how I’m…I dunno…not?” Nori shrugged and didn’t look Dwalin in the eye.

“Oh Mahal!” Dwalin sighed under his breath and shook his head with a fond smile on his face. “Nori, I thought you had stopped listening to all the petty nobles who think they have any say over who I should and should not be with.” Nori shrugged and still didn’t look at Dwalin. “Did you believe them?” He asked and Nori shrugged again. He hadn’t, not really, but the little seed of doubt that lived deep inside him and tried to tell him that eventually Dwalin would break it off before they were married had latched on to what they had said.

Dwalin gathered Nori up in his arms and pulled the much smaller dwarf onto his lap with a choked surprised noise from Nori. Dwalin buried his nose in the soft skin and hair behind Nori’s ear and breathed in before placing a soft kiss there.

“How can you think I’m anything but hopelessly in love with you?” he whispered against Nori’s skin and Nori felt himself blushing for an entirely different reason as he was flustered and awkwardly pressed his hot face against Dwalin’s shoulder and buried his hands in Dwalin’s hair. Dwalin laughed softly and pressed another kiss behind Nori’s ear. Nori mumbled something against Dwalin’s shoulder that sounded suspiciously like “I love you too” and he held Dwalin a little tighter as Dwalin ran his hand gently over Nori’s back.

“Can we get out of here?” Nori asked after some time had passed, “You know I fucking hate parties.” Dwalin smiled at him and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear that had gotten mussed out of place when Nori had pressed his face against Dwalin.

“A few more songs and we can probably sneak away without offending anyone.” He said with a smile and Nori sighed in relief. “We can just wait until our brothers are thoroughly distracted with each other.” He said with a snicker and Nori joined in. 

Nori smiled, feeling much better and sat up, turning to see the two nobles who had been trash talking him earlier. An evil grin spread over his face as he looked directly at them from his perch on his betrothed’s lap, leaned in, and kissed Dwalin soundly on the mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to read this (or any of my other fics) on tumblr my url is gem-under-the-mountain. :)
> 
> You can also just come by and say hi.


End file.
